Naruto: MÄR Style
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: To be re-written. Maybe.


_Naruto: Mar Style_

_Summary: Naruto, Jiraiya and the third are the only ninjas on planet earth, Naruto is a ninja in a normal school, nobody knows he is though and he gets teased because he beleives in fairy tails, Naruto feels like he dosent fit in anywhere on the planet. And suddenly he starts having weird dreams about a different world. NarutoXMÄR crossover. NarutoXHinata _

_A/N: Naruto will have all his techniques before the timeskip so he will have rasengan, kage bunshin, Naruto renden etc. Why? well im not gonna go into that so a short summary why... he was trained by Jiraiya and the third,( but he didnt learn much from the third) , at age 10 where he got taught the techniques he knows now. He is now age 12. But no one in Konoha know that except Jiraiya and the third hokage and are gone somewhere on Earth. Jiraiya and the third will not be in the story._

_If you dont know what _MÄR_ is then just follow along because its a pwning anime. _MÄR_ is pronounced like hair just with a M in front of it instead of a H, so its like MAIR. ANd Naruto wont show his ninja powers until he gets to _MÄR

_Naruto will be paired with Hinata, but Hinata wont be shy like she was in the anime and Naruto has a crush on her. And i wont do suffixes... maybe..._

_On with the story_

* * *

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere...**_

It was a dark and stormy night as most kids would be inside, but not this world, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki is fighting not only for his life but his best friend Hinata Hyuuga, the battle was gruesome and only got more gruesome as the king of darkness was summoned to kill Naruto while Hinata was begin held captive.

"WHY DONT YOU GIVE UP HUMAN? YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME, AND THE LEGENDARY SWORD OF LIGHT CANNOT DESTROY ME!"Yelled the king.** A/N i dont really remember this part in the anime so if im wrong please tell me also because its kind of cliche and i don't want to make it look like Naruto is a dork in this.**

" Naruto! Please save me!" Hinata yelled out with tears in her eyes.

Naruto was breathing heavily as a fairy flew up next to him and yelled out: " Don't listen to him! The sword can still kill him, use it to banish him forever!"Said the fairy.

Naruto nodded with a grunt confirming it. He picked up the sword and held it above him and yelled out:"With this sword i banish you forever!!!" But before he could swing it, suddenly everything faded away and Naruto was standing on his chair in classroom holding a ruler like a sword and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. But suddenly everyone burst out laughing saying stuff like:"Idiot, or what a loser and geek" The teacher had his eyes closed but you can tell that he's angry.

"NA-RU-TO!!!!!!!!!!! If you are done daydreaming then you can start getting those 1000 laps around the school as you're punishment!" Naruto blushed deep red as he ran outside.The camera then shows him running around the school but after about 200 he fell to the ground exhausted because he secretly has about 200 pounds of weights on that he just got about 5 days ago and he hasnt got used to them. The camera zooms up to him showing his bright blond hair. Text coming out saying: Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, blond. The camera zooms up to his glasses more text coming out saying: Vision... not so good. And finally the camera zooms into his brain showing a small brain more text saying: I.Q... below average... Naruto Uzumaki beleives in fairy tales, he is made fun of by about every body in school. He only has one friend. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga who is the only one who sticks up for him agaisnt people who bully him and actually thinks the fairy tales Naruto dreams are interesting. She is a beaitiful young woman and is crushed on by Naruto. But dosent know it yet. Naruto came back to the classroom panting heavily again being made fun of. Hinata came up and said:" Hey dont pick on him!" And the other kids just waved it off.School was over and Naruto and Hinata was walking home together.

"So Naruto, what kind of dream did you have in class today?" She asked getting close to him. He blushed and backed away a little. "Well you know the same dream as always. The one where i save a beaitiful princess from an evil king and save the world" He said while smiling. He always felt uncomfortable telling about his dreams to other people but not Hinata. Hinata moved up to him and asked:"Is the princess really beaitiful? Is she more beaitiful than me?" She asked Getting close to him even more. Naruto looked at Hinata while the sun was shining off of her and the wind was blowing her hair as her eyes sparkled blue. All of those things made her look so beaitiful. And Naruto suddenly had a flashback of when he was trying to save the princess. The image was the princess who looked exactly like Hinata and she was calling out for him to save her. She also looked amazing. The image faded and Naruto was looking at Hinata. He started to blush while his glasses where all white like it was fogged up not showing his eyes.

"Yep, way prettier than you Hinata." Naruto said stupidly without thinking. He quickly walked away.

"Naruto! Don't mess around with me like that!" Hinata said chasing after him.

_**

* * *

Naruto's House **_

Naruto and his mom were having an argument. A very loud argument if i may add.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? FAIRY TALES ARE NOT REAL!" Naruto's mom yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HAVE HAD THIS DREAM 102 TIMES TO BE A MATTER OF FACT! THAT HAS TO MEAN SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled back.

"SO?! THAT JUST SHOWS HOW CRAZY YOU ARE!"She yelled.

"WELL YOU WRITE FAIRY TALES! YOU SHOULD EXPLAIN ABOUT YOURSELF!"Naruto yelled back.

"WRITING FAIRY TALES AND BELEIVING IN THEM ARE 2 COMPLETE DIFFERENT THINGS!"She yelled

Naruto sighed as he calmed down and walked away."I will be in my room" He said just quietly enough so only she can hear him.

_**

* * *

Naruto's Bedroom **_

Naruto was laying down on his futon ( futon because he has weights on and will break his bed if he lies on one ) as he was... well doing nothing. More like he was thinking but didnt know what to think about. Like he was lost in his mind. Naruto suddenly said:" I know the dream i have all the time is real. It has trees, birds chirping and grass as far as the eye can see." "Im gonna get some sleep and try to dream about the other world, i always feel better over there."Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly felt this ominous feeling around him as he was then surrounded by darkness, the darknesse's color was black and red. Naruto heard a low voice saying: "You beleive in another world dont you?" His voice faded away as he laughed. Naruto was then sent back to his room with everything normal, sweating and breathing heavily.

_**

* * *

The next day at school **_

Naruto ran into the classroom eager to tell his classmates about what happened last night. "Hey guys! You'll never guess what happened last night!" Naruto yelled.

"You wet your bed?" Said one of his classmates as he and everyone else laughed except Hinata.

"Why dont you shut up?"Hinata said dragging Naruto away.

"Naruto what happened last night? Go on tell me." She asked.

"Oh last night i fe-..." Naruto never finished his sentence as the lights turned off and the power was dead. Everyone screamed and ran out of the room. Hinata fell down while everyone tried to get out and Naruto walked over to him and picked her up. A big door that just had evil written all over it appeared and a death god or something like it appeared. "You beleive there is another world besides this one. A better world."The death god said as he rolled a dice.

The dice landed on 1."The dice has been rolled." Go now to the other world known as MAR." The door opened up as you can see the world Naruto was always dreaming about. "This is it! I knew the world existed! And now i have a chance to go!" Naruto yelled oblivious to the fact that only him and Hinata could see the door. The other classmates didnt know what he was talking about.

Naruto walked towards the door as the death god stopped him."If more people than the dice has selected go through the door, there will be no telling what would happen to them." He said. Naruto got a disappointed look on his face as he walked towards the classroom door.He dropped off Hinata there and stepped back. "Come on Naruto! Theres a poltergheist in there or a ghost! I hear strange voices." Naruto just shook his head. "No im gonna go, Hinata stay good until i come back." Naruto said smiling to her.

She smiled back as she said:"You better come back and tell me all about the world okay?" She asked, "You betcha!" And with that Naruto ran out the evil door as he dropped about 20 stories from the door because apparently the door was 20 stories high above the ground!

**_

* * *

The world of MÄR... _**

Naruto landed making a huge explosion of dirt flying. But he turned out completely unharmed! Naruto then suddenly noticed everything was blurred." Are my glasses gone?" Naruto asked as he checked and confirmed that his glasses were on. He took them off to inspect them to see if they were fogged up or soemthing.

But when he took them off, he could see everything clearly. He threw his glasses away and looked around. He was in MAR! " Am i really dreaming? Is this really the place of my dreams? Or am I still dreaming?" Naruto pulled out his mouth and then punched himself.Feeling the slight pain he started jumping around yelling yahoo and hurray.He just got up and started running. "Man this place is amazing! I should of brought my camera!"He ran about 2 miles. Before stopping without getting tired at all! He felt like he had the weights off his legs and was running around on Earth. A young pink haired witch around 16 or so was on a broomstick flying around looked at him with a sinister look.

"I didnt get tired at all! I wonder how fast i would go if i took off my weights." Naruto was about to take off his weights but suddenly a soldier came up and started tackling Naruto. Naruto suddenly strecthed out his hands and stopped the soldier and grabbed his arms and threw him away. The soldier then disappeared"That was awesome! I wish more would come out! And I'm even stronger here!" The woman on the broom flew down to him."Hey kid that was pretty cool" She said. Naruto turned around to face her."Who are you?" Naruto asked confused. "My name is Dorothy," She replied. "And how did you defeat that soldier? what kind of ÄRM did you use?" She asked in moving closer to him.

Naruto looked confused and finally asked:" Whats a am?" He asked confused again. She suddenly sweatdropped."You dont know whats an am?" She yelled/asked. Naruto replied with a:"No thats why i asked." He said slightly getting annoyed. Dorothy sighed._"The only reason i sent out that soldier was because i thought he had a rare ÄRM."_ She thought rejectedly. Seeing how dumb this blond was, she proceeded to tell Naruto the fundamentals of ÄRM. "ÄRM are small acessories such as necklaces, rings etc. But the aren't for fashion, they are magical objects used for battle, medical uses, guardian summonings, stuff like that. For example." Dorothy pulled out one of her rings. Naruto watched in confusiion until the right magically transformed into a silver dagger.

The same color as the ring. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! THAT"S SO COOL!" Naruto practically yelled jumping up and down. Dorothy automatically could tell this kid had no brain at all. " Alrighty, anyways, seeing as you have no ÄRM, I might give this dagger ÄRM to you." She said winking at him. Naruto's mouth was hanging af is his jaw was dislocated. But regained his composure as he begged for the ÄRM as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. " PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN I HAVE IT?" Naruto yelled giving her the puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip.

"Okay fine, if you really want to." ( Naruto became really loud and excited at this point )"BUT, you and me are gonna go somewhere first." She then rode away on her broom telling Naruto to follow. Naruto did as told.

_**

* * *

Somewhere in the woods... **_

Moments later, they arrived at what seems like a secret dungeon entrance, only problem is that there were VERY thick vines covering the entrance. "Okay we are here, now can i get that ÄRM?" He asked giving her a goofy grin ( foxy grin )"She put her finger on her lips making a thinking pose very cutely." Nope." She said smiling. Naruto instantly became angered as he started yelling. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOPE?!! U SAID WE WERE GONNA GO SOMEWHERE THEN YOU WERE GONNA GIVE ME THAT ÄRM!"Naruto yelled breathing heavily afterwards."I said maybe, but for excorting me, here is your prize." She siad and before Naruto could react, Dorothy grabbed his head and gave him multiple kisses on the cheek. Naruto heavily blushed as he fell to the ground. Dorothy smiled as she walked toward the mysterrios ( spelling? )entrance."This cave is said to hold one of the most rarest ÄRM in MÄR. BUt so far, no one has been able to enter it. And i was thinking, that maybe with your monsterous strength, you can open the door." She said still looking at the entrance with curioustiy.

Naruto recovered from the barrage of kisses as he walked over to where Dorothy was. " Alright let me give it a go!" Naruto then focused some chakra and his already strong strength into his right arm as he released a chakra punch right at the vines. And luckily the vines exploded into bits of vines. Not being ablt to hold in his excitement, Naruto ran inside the cave yelling happily. " Hey! Im supposed to be the first person in the cave!" Dorothy yelled running after him.

Finnaly catching up to Naruto, they walked into a huge ruined moldy room. Seeing a treasure chest on the far side of the room, Naruto ran to open the chest beleiving that the rare ÄRM was in it. But suddenly, a wooden like creature came from nowhere in front of Naruto. Naruto stopped and thought before giving the unknown creature a chakra punch, but after his fist made contact, Naruto rolled on the floor in agany, crying out in pain holding his red and bruised hand. Dorothy sweatdropped as she pulled out a Guardian ÄRM ring. It glowed for a moment before a strange creature came out of it. Dorothy ordered the guardian to attack the enemy guardian. The battle waged on with dodges and attacks, it seemed as though they were both equal in power.

Naruto watched in awe as he has never seen anything like this, even a jounin battle would be a kindergarten fight compared to this fight. _"Wow if her ÄRM are this powerful, then i wonder how strong that rare ÄRM is. I CANT WAIT!!" _Naruto ran as fast as he could through the battle as he arrived at the chest. Slowly opening the chest, Naruto found a mace connected to a hammer like weapon with a chain, the whole mace/hammer thing was crimson ( Imagine color of Kyuubi's fur ) and had some demonic fox faces on the side. But the strangest thing about the mace/hammer thing was that it had a face on it that was sleeping, the face looked like a fox. ( Kyuubi's face ) The mace/hammer thing woke up with a grog as he looked around and finally at Naruto. " Hey kid, dont stare at people like that, its very rude" The mace/hammer thing said. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and asked:"Hey whats you name?" Naruto asked. " The name's Kyuubi ( well kinda obvioud since the mace.hammer thing resembled Kyuubi ) and thats all i can remember". Said Kyuubi.

* * *

Yay 1st chapter finished! And i left you with a cliffy.I gotta say this fic sounds pretty awesome. What will happen now? Why am I asking you that question? Stay tuned for next time. SHould i continue? or Discontinue? Please review.

And should i do suffixes? Just wanna know


End file.
